Evil
by bloodpatternblue
Summary: What makes someone Evil? "When Goku had met Vegeta for the first time he was convinced he could help him. But as time went on and the body count mounted, he believed Vegeta started to lose his mind. And so, became their life long battle. The battle of good and evil." Can Bulma save Vegeta's evil heart? B/V a very dark A/U No OOC
1. Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: This is a shortish story I had written a plot for a few years ago. It is an AU, which you all know I love to write! It has heavily sexual themes (again, something I love to write?) which are somewhat Dominated and Submissive, so please if this isn't your cup of tea. Don't read this story.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Evil  
Part one

The rain always seemed to fall hardest here. This is where he liked it best, away from all the screaming. It wasn't that he enjoyed it; he just didn't know anything else. He had always been the bad guy, he was always the villain. He woke up beside crushed buildings, beside dead, half eaten bodies. He had watched himself on the news, a giant ape causing destruction.

No wonder they hated him.

He couldn't control it; he had no say in what happened. He tried to stay away from it. But it was almost like it called to him, he always managed to find his way to the outdoors looking up at the brilliant, bright, full moon.

The first time he met Goku was something he thought about a lot. He had been through this world thinking he was alone, different and evil. At first Goku tried to help him, but since he had been by himself his whole life Vegeta acted out of instinct and threatened Goku to stay away becoming increasingly hostile toward Goku. Vegeta and Goku were of the same species, they were different to everyone else. More powerful, more dangerous. Goku defeated Vegeta time and time again; he grew ever more resentful of Goku. He just wanted Goku to end his life, to end it all. But Goku wouldn't, and that decision took the remainder of Vegeta's pride and destroyed it completely.

With his pride decimated, his failures rubbed in his face and the horrors he woke up to, never being able to stop them had hardened the prince's heart, it had made him truly evil. Now his only wish was to make Goku pay for what he had done to him. He relished in the fact that Goku's heat broke a little bit more every time Vegeta destroyed a town, a building or somebodies life. Vegeta had grown accustomed to the disgusted look that washed over the older man's face; he had grown to love it.

* * *

Fire erupted all around her. She knew her parents were already dead. They had died trying to save her from the fire. But how could anyone have guessed this? He hadn't even transformed this time. Usually his destructive rampages were in his ape form. Bulma knew this as she had studied Vegeta, and Goku for that matter. Although most of the biological data was from Goku, she had only studied Vegeta from afar. He was too dangerous to try and test properly. Vegeta had come to her home in his human form; he had destroyed it in minutes with energy blast and a cackling, horrifying laugh. Why was he doing this? Had he finally gone mad?

Tears were like rivers flowing down the sides of her face. She had lost everything, her parents, her home and her life's work. All gone up in flames due to the mad man named Vegeta. He stood before her now with a casual smirk on his face. This was premeditated she guessed. He planned this for a reason. But why? What would he want with her?

Bulma shuddered at the many conclusions running through her head. She didn't need to wait long to find out her answer. Vegeta's lips parted as he started to speak to her.

"Come without a fuss and I won't kill you" Vegeta said calmly.

Bulma winced and stepped back.

"Get away from me, you monster!" She screamed.

Vegeta's hands twitched at the sound of Bulma calling him a monster. She saw a flicker of something flash through his eyes. Could it be that what Bulma had called him actually had an effect on him? Bulma noted what she saw in her mind.

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's wrist and pulled her around to him. He pulled her in close so she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"I said don't make a fuss, Goku will want to see you in one piece won't he?" Vegeta asked softly.

_"Goku?"_ Bulma thought to herself.

"Come now little wench!" Vegeta said grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder.

With a blast of energy he destroyed what was left of Capsule Corp and flew off into the night.

* * *

Bulma's eyes fluttered open upon hearing the fire crackle and pop. She hadn't been sleeping properly anyway, not with the thought of the maniac Vegeta being nearby. He had captured her and bought her to 'nowhere woods', as she called it. They had set up camp in a small clearing next to a river. She had learnt no more of his plans since the night he destroyed her life. Vegeta feeding her and flying her off to different locations every night was about as exciting as her days had become. Vegeta did not speak a word to Bulma and neither did she speak to him. The deafening silence was more than she could bear. He was a selfish, arrogant and an evil man. She had studied him since his first attack on west city. There was not a single molecule in that man's body that was good, kind or generous. He only kept her alive for a purpose, one she had yet to figure out. There were many reasons he had captured her, all to do with Goku of course. But what exactly he was trying to achieve she didn't know, not yet anyway.

She looked around; Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. He would be around however. She wouldn't be able to escape. Goku and Vegeta seemed to have abilities no one else possessed. He would surely be able to track her down in the dark. She would be like a huge lost puppy. Blind in the night and would make a huge amount of noise.

So here she stayed, a prisoner to him.

Just as she was collecting her thoughts Vegeta landed from the air beside the fire opposite to Bulma. She didn't look up at him instead she continued to gaze at the fire. She heard his footsteps come around the fire to where she was sitting. She continued to stare at the fire when suddenly Vegeta was on top of her. He pinned her down with his arms to her wrists and his body on top of her own. His face inches away from hers, she looked up into his eyes determined to show him she wasn't afraid. Although he heart was beating like she had run a marathon.

"Yes, you have a particular spark about you woman" He whispered in her ear.

"You don't scare me!" Bulma hissed.

Vegeta smirked.

"Your body tells me differently; your heart is beating so loud I'm surprised Goku can't hear it…" He whispered again.

_"There he goes mentioning Goku again…" _Bulma thought.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"You will find out soon enough" He said rising from her body.

As he stood up he looked down at her. His face was barely lit by the fire, it looked truly evil. Bulma started to shake as she watched him. What was he going to do with her? The longer she stayed here the worst things would get for her. She needed to get away, she had to escape. It was her only chance.

* * *

Bulma walked down to the shore line, the water would be freezing once again. It was however, her only chance to bathe. So she accepted the soap willingly from Vegeta and made her way down to the lake. Vegeta followed her of course as he bathed at the same time. Strange was the fact that Vegeta actually gave Bulma her privacy and walked further down the beach to a spot where they were far enough away from each other. Bulma considered this odd, especially after last night when he forced her down and pressed his body against hers. Was she imagining the bludge in his pants, or was he simple that big even when he wasn't aroused?

Bulma blushed at the thought. Why in the world was she thinking about Vegeta's appendage? For god sake, he had kidnapped her and destroyed her home, which her parents had gotten caught in and perished. She hated Vegeta. How stupid she was to let her train of thought linger to that. Really, and she called herself intelligent. She couldn't even overcome her own primal instincts. Pathetic!

* * *

Vegeta looked over at the woman; she was hitting the water and splashing everywhere like she was hitting somebody. What a strange creature she was and such a petite and fragile thing. Of course she was beautiful. Vegeta knew this from the first time he had seen her. Did she really think he hadn't noticed her flying above him? Recording him like some test monkey! Really! She called herself intelligent. Yes he knew all about Bulma Briefs and her studies, he too was no idiot. Yes she would suit his purpose well.

The past few days had really been non incidental. She hadn't tried to run, she knew too much about him to try something as stupid as that. But she had gotten complacent; she didn't look at him with the same terror anymore, more just resentment. He just couldn't tolerate that. He had to scare her back into submission. Yes, submission. He growled at the thought of her submitting to him on her knees. His body started to get hot at the thought of her tied up, just waiting for him to do whatever he wanted to her. Vegeta closed his eyes and imagined the women, broken and naked before him in all her glory.

What a thought indeed.

Bulma screamed out in pain and interrupted Vegeta's fantasy. He looked over and saw her trying to drag her body out of the river with only her arms to aid her. Vegeta got out of the water, reached down for underwear and headed over to see what she was making all that noise over.

When he reached her he saw the blood pooling around her foot. She was bleeding badly, he could smell the metallic scent from metres away.

"Oooouch, geez!" Bulma whined as she started rapping her top around her bleeding foot.

She had already managed to get her bra and underwear on before Vegeta had gotten to her. She didn't look at him as he finally approached her.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"There must have been an oyster or something sharp on the rocks" Bulma hissed as she tried to stop the blending.

Vegeta walked over to her foot and bent down. He grabbed her leg and raised it to lean on him. With his back to her she sat up more to see what he was doing. He slowly unwrapped the makeshift bandage to inspect her wound.

Vegeta scoffed and wrapped it back up. He put down her leg and proceeded to walk back to their camp without saying a word. Bulma watched him walk dumbfounded.

"Hey…W…Wait…" She said after him.

"You can't leave me here! This will get infected, it's too deep! I'll get gangrene!" She started to cry.

Vegeta just kept walking, ignoring her pleas.

* * *

Vegeta stoked the fire as Bulma wrapped the large blanket around herself. Vegeta had this medicine with him, one he claimed to have found himself. It was healing her wound at an alarming rate. Bulma had never seen such a cream before. To think Vegeta was the one to find it made her think someone was being ironical. Vegeta would never share this secrete with the world. Imagine how many lives he could save?

Vegeta walked over to her and sat down.

"Give me your foot woman" He demanded.

Bulma obliged and removed her injured foot from the blanket. Vegeta grabbed her leg from below the knee and pulled her leg over his own. Her body was as close to him as it was the last night he forced himself on her. Only this time he was caring for her! How bizarre this was all for her. She could smell his hair from here, he was so well groomed for someone who was homeless, and a maniac. As a matter of fact he always smelt good, the kind of smell that ignited a shiver in her body. His touch on her bare skin was simply electrifying and she hated herself for how her body was reacting to him. As he concentrated on pulling out bits of shell and rock from her wound she studied his face. He didn't look so fearsome in this light, perhaps she had him wrong? He was looking after her.

_"He killed your parents!" _She thought to herself.

No the fire did, which he started. Did he mean to kill them? Or was that an accident?

Vegeta's hand moved up her leg to her thigh as he turned her leg on another angle. His touch was turning more pleasurable by the minute. That cream he had applied had made the wound numb, which she was grateful. Maybe she should rub some between her legs to stop the throbbing that was becoming increasing strong. She imagined that string hand of his running even further up her leg; it would make the throbbing stop that's for sure, or make it worse. Both outcomes would be fine by Bulma.

Bulma started to control her breathing. She had to stop this train of thought. It was completely ridicules! She couldn't be attracted to Vegeta. There was just no way. He was evil.

* * *

He could feel her arousal, but chose to ignore it for now. She enjoyed his touch, but she was still afraid of him. A low growl deep inside his throat erupted. How he imagined her body would feel, shivering underneath his own. He bet she had a magnificent pair of breasts, ones he would love to suck and nibble. He wanted to push her down now and make her submit to him, let him use her body as he pleased. She would let him too.

This he knew for sure.

He pulled out the last remaining stone and placed her leg on the ground. Using all his will power he stood up and walked away from Bulma. He sensed her body relax behind him as he walked over to the other side of the fire and readied is own bed.

No he wouldn't make her submit tonight. He would do it slowly over time, make her beg him for it in the end. His cock was hard with the thought of her on her knees, pleading for him.

* * *

**A/N: Part one done; please give some feedback if you have any. **

**Thanks.**


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Again, proceed with caution if the following are not your thing! Dominate and submissive themes, extreme lemons and roughing up!**

**If these are your cup of tea, continue reading! **

* * *

Evil  
Part two

"It's right around here" Bulma said walking up to an old tree.

"You better not be lying about this woman or you will pay dearly for it!" Vegeta threatened behind her with his arms crossed.

"Trust me when I say I need a hot bath more than I need you to let me go free right now…" Bulma said as she searched for what she was looking for.

"Uh! This was a waste of time" Vegeta spat at her from the other side of the tree.

"It's got to be here somewhere…" Bulma said.

Before she knew it, Vegeta was in front of her. He rammed her up against the tree with his forearm up to her neck. Bulma tried to push his arm away as it started to cut off her airways.

"Ve…ge…." She struggled.

"I knew this was a trick, there is no capsule here! You're lying!" Vegeta growled as Bulma shut her eyes.

The smell of fear was simply radiating from her. It seeped into his skin like the rain, igniting the fire within him. Yes, the smell of fear is what made him feel most alive.

"It's…it…" Bulma tried to get out.

"You were trying to trick me weren't you, now I'm going to make you pay!" Vegeta said smirking.

"No…Look!" Bulma managed to get out.

Vegeta loosened his grip a little and looked down to the ground where Bulma was pointing. There it was, sticking out of the ground was a little Capsule Corp marker. So the woman had not been lying, there really was something buried here.

"_Well, why don't we have some fun anyway?" _Vegeta thought to himself.

Vegeta backed up just in inch so Bulma relaxed and at that moment he slammed his hands into the tree on either side of her face. Bulma let out a yelp as the tree shook behind her body. She clenched her eyes shut again and turned her head to the side as she felt Vegeta inch closer to her. He pressed himself up against her and brought his lips to her ear. She could hear the low growl in his throat.

"You better hope there is what you say there is inside that marker, or it won't be a pleasant outcome for you" Vegeta warned as he grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her face up to meet his.

She felt his lips almost touching hers as the fear inside her was at its maximum since this whole ordeal started. He really was going to hurt her this time, she felt herself start to submit to him as a survival instinct. If she just did what he said she may make it out of this alive. Vegeta smirked; he felt her body underneath him tremble in fear. She was starting to submit to him and it felt amazing. He really wanted to devour her here and now, he wanted to kiss her against this tree and make her truly submit to him mind, body and soul.

Gaining back his will power Vegeta loosened his grip on her hair.

"Good girl, now pick it up and open it" Vegeta commanded.

Bulma did as she was told and bent down. The Prince stood over the top of her as he watched her every move. The capsule wasn't buried very deep, she had it out in a matter of seconds. Standing back up slowly she held out her hand to him with the capsule in it. Vegeta took it from her hand, clicked it and threw it behind him. The capsule exploded and out popped a huge cabin, a car and a water tank.

"Yes, this will do nicely" Vegeta said turning back to Bulma.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her in close again. He looked down at her as she trembled in his grip.

"Now get inside" He said softly but with such a force that it made her twitch.

* * *

Hot water ran down his skin and it felt truly amazing. It had been weeks since he had a warm shower. Yes this was a good idea. He could sense the woman's presence still in the cabin, she was up to something though because she was pacing in the kitchen. She was usually trying to sleep this time of night, perhaps she was restless or some nonsense. When he felt her move from the kitchen slowly towards the bathroom he decided to investigate. He left the water running as he slowly got out of the shower and disappeared.

Bulma stood waiting outside the door with a huge kitchen knife. So she had some spunk left in her, it would be fun crushing her spirit.

Vegeta reappeared behind Bulma and grabbed her hand with the knife. She dropped it almost immediately as Vegeta started to crush her hand. She winced in pain as he let go and pushed her back.

"Really, a knife?" Vegeta almost chuckled.

"Damn you!" Bulma yelled as she started to try and hit Vegeta.

He started to laugh and grabbed her flailing arms. He dragged her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed. Still naked he stood over her as she looked straight into his eyes. Yes, how good it would feel to break this one.

"_Just look at that fire in her eyes! I can barely contain myself_" Vegeta thought as he felt himself grow hard.

Bulma lifted her legs up and started to kick Vegeta as hard as she could. Vegeta continued to laugh and grabbed both her ankles.

"Please, your pathetic excuse for an attack is wasted on me" Vegeta said pulling her to the edge of the bed by her legs.

Her body was right up against his own as she squirmed about beneath him. Tensing up she started to grow scared again, the gusto had left her body.

"Now we are going to have to do something about your disobedient behaviour!" He said to her.

Bulma froze and looked up at him. He body began to shake.

"No! Please, I'm sorry I won't do it again!" She started to plead.

Vegeta started to laugh hard. She had realised there was no beating him, she was too weak.

"It's too late for that now" He growled at her.

"Please don't, I didn't mean it! I was just scared, please Vegeta don't do it!" She begged.

Vegeta smirked, she had no idea what he was going to do. She obviously thought he was going to violate her or something crass! Who did she think she was? If he slept with her she would be begging for it, not begging him to stop.

"I knew this would happen so I came prepared" Vegeta said letting go of her legs and walking over to the bed side table.

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs he had melted himself from a chain. It wasn't the prettiest set, but they would do the job. Bulma looked at him confused. She went from terrified one second to completely dumbfounded the next. Handcuffs?

"Now be a good girl and lay down with your arms up" Vegeta said standing there still naked.

Bulma had only just noticed his lack of clothing and blushed hard as she saw his semi hard member. She turned away, laid down on the bed and raised her arms so he could handcuff her wrist to the bed head. Vegeta leant over and onto the bed; he snapped the metal onto her wrists and to the poles behind her. He moved back a bit and knelt above her body with his hands on either side of her chest. He smirked at her as she scowled at him, neither losing their eye contact with the other. There wasn't much light in the room other than the moon light splashing through the window. Bulma was breathing hard under him. She was trying to keep her body as pressed to the bed as possible as he towered over her. She felt almost naked in the tiny nightie she had gotten from the clothes in the closet.

His perfectly sculpted body was simply divine in this light. His face seemed to have a devilish look painted across it as he devoured her with his eyes. He had her subdued and she was strangely beginning to feel hot. Like she wanted him to rip of her nightie and touch her body. Goosebumps erupted all over her skin as she felt pleasure start to wash over her from the site of him naked and so animalistic above her. He had a look in his eye that told her he was feeling the same way. His groan was swollen and pressing against her inner thigh. Their hard breathing was filling the room as they continued to stare each other down.

"You are mine now, I will have you soon enough" He laughed softly as he stood up from the bed.

Watching him walk out of the room she sighed. She was having a hard time dealing with these emotions. Her better sense told her to be scared, but she just couldn't be scared when he was on top of her like that. It was like instincts kicked in and all they told her to do was kiss him. She felt so confused. This was Vegeta after all, the most evil man in the world. Murderer to thousands, and here she was practically begging him with her body to fuck her.

She turned her head sideways and looked outside the window. The moon was nearing full; she felt a sudden wave of panic. The full moon meant absolute destruction.

* * *

The only room in the cabin with a bed was the one Bulma was chained to. She tried to sleep as Vegeta lay next to her but as it would seem sleeping with her arms above her head was quite painful. She was fidgeting like a child when Vegeta rolled over.

"Stop moving or I will end your life!" Vegeta threatened.

"Please take these off, they feel like they are breaking my wrists" Bulma asked.

"You should have considered that when you pulled a knife on me woman" Vegeta said rolling over again and trying to ignore her.

"Please, what use am I to you with broken arms!" She pleaded.

Vegeta huffed and sat up. Reaching over he broke off the handcuffs and Bulma immediately grabbed her wrists and rubbed them, trying to sooth the pain. Vegeta grabbed her arm and rolled her over so she faced away from him. He pulled her so her back was against his chest. He wrapped her up in his arms and spooned her.

"Now go to sleep before I send you into the next dimension!" Vegeta growled in her ear.

Bulma lay as still as she could. Was she cuddling Vegeta? Or better yet, was he cuddling her? What was going on? She realised he was doing this so she wouldn't escape, but she didn't realise he would give in so easily.

"_This… actually feels kind of nice"_ She admitted to herself.

She let her body relax into his and she wriggle just slightly closer to him and even held onto the arm he hand draped over her. His hard body felt amazing against her skin. He wasn't trying to dominate or intimidate her for once and it felt good. He had surprisingly clean, soft skin for a warrior.

Vegeta had his eyes wide open as he felt her butt rub up into his crutch. She did have an amazing physique. Her skin was so creamy and smooth, not to mention the smell of her hair was marvellous. Her breasts were so perky and full under that nightie. Such a small piece of material, he could easily rip it off her body and consume her. He moved his knees up which brought her thighs up to his own. He felt heat coming from her womanhood and it made him start to growl instinctively. He could just grab her hips and penetrate her now. He wondered how she would feel wrapped around him, he would sure like to feel her tremble as he brought her to an orgasm. He would love to wrap a hand around her throat and softly squeeze as she neared her orgasm and let go just at the right time. He knew she would love it. She wanted him to dominate her, her every body movement told him so. The way she submitted to him made him mad with temptation.

He moved his lips closer to her ear so she could hear his increased deep breathing. It made her body quiver in his arms and her bodies reaction made him rock hard behind her. He pulled her in closer with his arms in a tight embrace. Bulma was moaning softly now as she moved her hips up and down against him. The curve of her butt was stimulating him at an increasing rate. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's chin and turned her head out so he could hear her moan louder. His other hand reached up and grabbed a handful of hair and pulled tightly. Bulma let out a yelp and continued moaning. Moving her hips harder as Vegeta moved his lips to hers, still not touching them yet.

His hand moved down off her chin as Bulma left her head turned up to the ceiling. Vegeta slid his hand down the side of her body. He went down to the hem of her nightie and pulled it up slightly with his fingers, scratching her softly as he went.

"Vegeta…" Bulma whispered between moans.

Vegeta sighed at hearing this. Yes, she was all his.

"Beg me" He purred in her ear.

"Please…" She started.

Vegeta smirked.

"You'll have to do better than that" He said growling.

"Vegeta, please, please…pleeease rip this off me" She said grabbing at her nightie.

"Why should I?" He asked her biting her ear.

"Because I want you to, I want you to have me" She whimpered.

He could feel her wetness soaking through her underwear on his leg and he almost succumb to his hankering.

"That isn't a good enough answer, try again!" He demanded with a little more force his time.

"Please, I want you inside me, please Vegeta" She begged.

"Mmmm, good girl" Vegeta growled and pulled her nightie up around her waist and grabbed the side of her panties and tugged at them.

"Do you want these gone?" He asked.

Bulma was moaning loudly now, he felt her pulsating with pleasure. She was absolutely ready to surrender to him and it made him so hot and hard for her.

"Yes, oh god yes" She said moving her lips back to meet his.

Vegeta grabbed her chin again with his hand and pushed her head up exposing her neck. He ran his hand down and wrapped it slightly around her windpipe and squeezed ever so tightly. He could feel the moans now in her throat trying to escape. He still had the side of her panties in his hand and he pulled at them some more. She was wriggling like crazy in his embrace now trying desperately to prompt him to take her. And boy did he want her.

Bulma dared to reach down and put her hand over his and tugged down her underwear.

"Uh, uh, uh… Not until I say so woman!" Vegeta barked.

"Mmmm" Bulma moaned as his hand tightened again.

"You will submit to me, you understand? Anything I ask you to do, you do it without question. Then when you are behaved enough I will give you this request you have asked me. Do I make myself clear?" Vegeta said.

"Yes…" Bulma said.

"Yes Master!" Vegeta gnarled

"Yes… Master…" Bulma struggled to say.

He let go of her throat but pulled her hips into him more so she stopped moving.

"Now be a good girl and take off that nightie" Vegeta ordered , letting her go as he lent up in the bed on his elbow.

Bulma sat up, wrapped her arms around her and grabbed the nightie with her hands. She pulled it up and over her chest. Her breasts bounced free as she removed the nightie over her head. Vegeta watched intently as she covered herself and turned around to look at him.

"Did I say to cover yourself?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma shook her head.

"No Master" She replied and dropped her arms to the side.

She had amazing breasts, her nipples were rosy pink and her skin looked so supple. Vegeta lent back and bit his lip softly.

"Stand up on your knees and face me" He ordered.

Bulma obeyed and kneeled in front of him with her arms to the side. Her body was quivering as she looked at him. He could tell she was still breathing hard by the rising and falling of her chest.

"Now put your hands inside your underwear and slowly move your fingers down to your pussy and tell me how wet you are" Vegeta growled with anticipation.

Bulma put her hand on her lower stomach and slid her fingers down and inside her panties, Vegeta saw her hips thrust a little as she reached her clit with her fingers and slid them inside herself. Bulma closed her eyes tight and moaned loudly. Vegeta too moaned watching her face. She was turned on so much she was shaking.

"How wet are you?" Vegeta asked.

"Mmmm, Master I have never been this wet in my life" She said whimpering and shaking before him.

"_She is a quick learner"_ Vegeta thought to himself.

"Rub and play with yourself and describe to me how you like it best" Vegeta smirked.

Bulma began playing with herself, rubbing up and down her slit. Feeling the wetness on her fingers she closed her eyes again.

"I like it when I just rub softly up and down my lips, it feels like a tongue" Bulma gasped.

Vegeta put his head back and closed his eyes; this was getting too much even for him. He had to walk away from her quickly or ruin the tension that had been building for days.

"Whose tongue does it feel like" Vegeta asked her as he rubbed his hand over his own cock.

"Yours Master…" She whispered.

She was just too good at this, she was a born submissive. Vegeta opened his eyes as she was rubbing herself. He grabbed her hand and guided her fingers inside herself. Bulma let out a gasp as she felt his fingers brush over her pulsating pussy. He grabbed her hand and pulled it out from her panties. Bulma opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her eyes pleaded him for more and the smirk on his face was of pure pleasure. He had her right where he wanted her.

"That's enough for tonight, lay back down" He demanded.

Bulma whimpered and lay back down in the original position they were in. Vegeta Lay behind her, but kept a bigger distance than before. He didn't want her knowing how hard he was for her. Not yet. After a few minutes he heard her soft breathing as she fell asleep. He never expected her to appease him so well. She would be a good little slave for him to tease.

A triumphant smirk washed over his face as he started to fall asleep himself, sex was the last thing he smelt before he drifted off into the best slumber he had in years.

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't find her body? Does that mean she is still alive?!" Goku protested to the police officer.

"Yes, we believe he has her hostage, but there is one thing you should know…" The policeman started.

"What is it?" Goku asked a seriously frown washing across his face.

"He wasn't, Vegeta wasn't in his ape form Goku… He was normal when he attacked…" He said.

"What?! How can that be possible, no… Are you sure?" Goku asked.

"Yes, 100% sure. What does that mean Goku?" The policeman asked.

"It means trouble" Goku said quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that is part two. Read and review if you can. Thanks.**


	3. Part three

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: Well I fixed the stories character category, it was in Goku + Bulma, I had all three characters in as Goku will play a big role. So I'm not really sure what happened there...**

**Which leads me to my next questions... Would you guys like to see Bulma and Goku have a few moments of, *ahem* -wink wink nudge nudge-. I am a sucker for a good Goku/Bulma fic, but as I write this for you all to enjoy I want your opinion! Please let me know.**

**A few comments**

**smalsa :**** Well! You certainly wrote exactly what you said you would! I admit I didn't think she'd give in so easily, but...this isn't a normal bv situation and she's been captured by him for what? Weeks? I guess being in a situation like this can have physiological affects! I do admit that I loved the fact that she didn't totally give up with the knife and all...I hope you'll have her wake up and be split minded about everything and maybe rebel...but this is your story and you can do what you want! Great chapter! **

**_BPB: I'm glad you are enjoying it. Don't worry Bulma is only giving in to her attraction to Vegeta, she still hasn't grown fond of him or trusts him yet. Come on who could resist Veggie! ^_^ She is somewhat subdued due to her being frightened of Vegeta, but of course their argumentative and stubborn natures will emerge, but I really just wanted this fic to be a power struggle. I tend to set out my plots by giving little bits away in each chapter, and hopefully they will start to answer the questions you have. _**

**Well if you haven't noticed by now that this is a very explicit fic you never will!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Evil  
Part three

Goku had been trying to perfect the move. He didn't want to use it before he was sure it would work. Playing around with the very composition of his body was not something he planned on ever doing. He really didn't have a choice, Vegeta had forced his hand. He had to find Bulma before the full moon which was only hours away. The police had failed to find them, this was the only way. He knew Bulma's energy signal like the back of his hand. He knew her too well not to.

Goku had grown up with his grandpa Gohan, Vegeta had grown up alone. It was plain to see what love produced in people. Vegeta had certainly never been loved. Goku had once tried to purge the man's emotional walls if only for the sake of the world. But they were impenetrable. It was too late for Vegeta, he was evil and he enjoyed it. Sometimes people get addict to the dark, to the hurt and the pain. It becomes a drug that they cannot survive without.

What exactly did Vegeta want with Bulma? It infuriated Goku that Vegeta would even dare take something he loved. Why had he come in his human form? Vegeta always used the moon to attack because his attacks were more brutal that way. Vegeta completely lost control when he was in his ape form. Total destruction ensued for two consecutive nights. Goku imagined that the loss of control was the driving force behind Vegeta. The power was too much for him to handle unless he was out of his mind.

Goku had his tail removed the very next day after the first reports of Vegeta came in. He had always been attracted to the moon, just as Vegeta was. When he saw the video of the man with a tail named Vegeta transforming he knew, he knew he was the same. The way the man looked at the moon, like he was in a trance. Goku felt goosebumps watching that video. He knew that could have easily have been him.

Vegeta went on to destroy cities every month when the full moon came out. The world was in disarray. When Goku had met Vegeta for the first time he was convinced he could help him. But as time went on and the body count mounted to extraordinary levels, he believed Vegeta started to lose his mind. Goku could not imagine waking up to thousands of burnt, torn, ripped and decapitated bodies, all because you had lost control. Goku had pleaded with Vegeta to let him help. The man refused and so became there life long battle. The battle of good and evil.

Goku had to train harder than he had ever in his life. He could not transform, he could not tap into that power of pure rage like Vegeta could. So to battle Vegeta's ape form, Goku had to become an all powerful warrior. One who couldn't lose, who had to fight off the monster until the daylight splashed over the horizon of the world. Goku hardly recovered before the next attack began a month later, he pushed himself past the point of his bodies limits many times. This meant he was now incredibly strong, just as strong as Vegeta was in his ape form.

If only he could find Bulma before the full moon tomorrow night! He could easily beat Vegeta, it would be his chance to finally destroy the man. As much as he wanted to save Vegeta, to give him a chance to change, to open up his heart to him. It had proved impossible, there was just no saving Vegeta which made Goku sad beyond belief. His path was already carved out, Goku felt it was his sworn duty to destroy the prince himself out of mutual respect and pity.

Goku put his fingers to his head and used his new technique. Instant transmission.

* * *

Sun leaked onto her face with its warmth, it made her smile softly. Bulma opened her eyes and immediately became aware of her surroundings. She was still in the cabin with Vegeta in the same bed. She tensed up as her memories flooded her conscious.

"_Crap! How could I have forgotten about..." _She started to think as she turned around to look at Vegeta.

He was still sleeping, she could hear his soft breathing. So he wasn't in a deep sleep, only a light one. If she moved to much it would alert him.

"_What exactly happened last night?" _She wondered turning back around and into the sunlight.

Bulma felt her cheeks blush as she started to recap it in her mind. How had it gone from being tied up to ending up in a sexual encounter with the most evil man in the world.

"_Why do I keep calling him evil?"_ Bulma thought.

He had been portrayed that ever since he first became known to the world. He was of course the bad guy. Bulma did know him better than most, as much as she could know a person without actually ever having met them. In between the attacks she had noticed his love for solitude. Like he couldn't stand the sight or sound of civilisation. Which she found odd. When he was attacking he seemed, to her at least, to be a totally different person. He seemed to enjoy the screaming, the loud sounds of destruction.

How could someone be so different within the span of a day? Was it just the form he took, was the ape they saw actually the true Vegeta? Or was it a parasite that clung to his body, invading his mind. Bulma had studied Goku and Vegeta for many years now. Surely Vegeta knew who she was, he had taken her after all because she meant something to Goku. Had he studied her like she did him? Was he curious about why she acted the way she did, like she was with him?

Bulma had always seen Vegeta as a person, never a monster. He changed into one on the full moon but she saw it as a disease, a condition. Not something that was apart of him, she saw it as something foreign. Was it foreign? Bulma had never considered where it came from before, the ape form he transformed into. Was it actually a part of Vegeta? Was he born with it, maybe it was a disease, maybe she could help him get rid of it.

"_Come to think of it... Goku once had a tail, until the day they witnessed Vegeta destroy a city. Then he asked me to remove it! That's it, that's what it is! His tail!"_ Bulma worked out.

How could Goku not tell her this? Why would he keep that from her? Had they not tried to figure out ways together to help the man that lay beside her? Bulma could feel her anger rise up at her old friend. How could he be so stupid?! She was furious. He had been playing Russian roulette with the entire world.

Bulma heard a growl behind her, Vegeta was stirring. Or had be been awake the whole time? Had he sensed her wake up beside him. She felt him move and sit up. She didn't dare turn her head to see what he was doing. She sat and waited in anticipation.

"_Is he going to touch me again?" _She wondered.

Memories came flooding back of his touch on her last night. His lips on her ears whispering, demanding her submission. Bulma grew instantly hot, her cheeks flared up again and she started to squirm a little.

Vegeta reached over grabbed her wrist and pulled her around so she lay flat on her back. He body bounced at the force, Vegeta got an eye fill of her voluptuous chest and it made him grunt with pleasure. She opened her eyes and looked into his devilish stare. He was smirking again like he was last night. She could see it in his eyes, he was remembering their little sexual petting episode from last night. Vegeta leant down close to her face. He enjoyed the reaction this invoked in her, she could tell.

"_That anger, the fire inside her excites me more than anything else" _Vegeta thought as he began to soak in her excited aura.

"What has you so angry this morning woman?" Vegeta purred still holding her wrist.

"I..it was, nothing" Bulma whispered.

Vegeta scowled. The fire he sensed was indeed something, what was she hiding? Was she furious at him for last night? He hoped so, he wanted to stoke that fire until she erupted, preferable all over him.

Vegeta chuckled and put his free arm over her and leant over her. He felt her sink further into the bed, her reactions were what fueled him. The anticipation coming from this woman was so thick you could slice it with a knife. He was about to say something to her when he heard a noise come from the corner of the room. Vegeta turned his head to a very confusing site indeed.

There stood Goku with his hands at the side of his body. Goku raised his eyebrows at the site before him. Bulma in bed naked with Vegeta over the top of her. He felt his heart stop a moment, a painful feeling came over his chest. What was going on?

"Goku!" Bulma beamed.

Vegeta growled and jump out of bed and straight into an attack stance. Goku tensed up and studied Vegeta.

"Bulma, are you ok?" Goku asked keeping his eyes on Vegeta.

Bulma grabbed up the sheets and covered herself. She couldn't believe Goku had appeared out of thin air, not to mention he saw that scene! What would he think? She grabbed the sheets and stood up.

"Bulma, stay there" Goku warned.

"Don't act so confidant Goku! She is mine" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, why have you done this?" Goku asked his rival.

Vegeta just laughed. He lent on his front foot ready to lunged forward when suddenly something washed over him like an electric shock. He fell to his knees grabbed his arms to stop them from shaking. An overwhelming power was washing over him.

"_What is this that I feel coming? It is so powerful!" _Vegeta thought as he tried to make sense of it all.

Bulma watched as Vegeta dropped, she then looked over at Goku. He was straining under the pressure of something as well. What was going on? What was happening to them? She felt nothing. Goku looked up at her, his eyes plead for her to go to him as he tried to stay standing. She rushed over and grabbed his arm. Goku put his fingers up to his head with such effort he was almost not able to use his instant transmission. Bulma looked down at Vegeta, he was slowly looking up as they were beginning to disperse from the room, their eyes locked and she swear she saw him reach up for her.

And then they were gone.

* * *

**A/N: Goku has Bulma back, what was it that they felt? Review if you get a chance! Thanks.**


	4. Part four

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: Thank you all for the feedback. Considering this story originally came to me as a B/V story I think I should keep it that way. **

**As I said before I am very partial to a B/G story (put your fingers in your ears B/V only lovers! ^_^) so I will try a B/V/G love triangle story soon for those of you who requested it for this story.**

**Hopefully that will make everyone happy?**

**Anyway, keep the suggestions and questions coming if you have any. This chapter jumps from the present to the past. I hope it isn't too confusing.**

**_Just a warning for this chapter, it is pretty dark and a bit gory. Please read with caution if it isn't the kind of thing you want _****_stained on your mind_****_. You'll know when to stop reading, I give you some clues if you're looking for them._**

* * *

Evil  
Part four

Screams, moans and soft wails sounded through his skull like all the nights before. He could not escape it, he couldn't run from it. He was as much a prisoner as the one screaming. Too young to plan any kind of escape he relied on his captor for some form of security. It was like this for as long as he could remember, each day would start and end in the same way.

The day the man came had started off in the same way it always did. He tended to his mothers wounds, they were getting worse each day. The open gashes on her body were always the worse. It was like a wild animal had tried to gorge her insides out, trying to get to something deep inside her. What was it that his father was trying to do? Was his mother hiding something inside?

"Vegeta, leave me be. Go outside and play before he wakes up" His mother almost pleaded.

Vegeta looked up at her with daggers, she always did this. She pushed him away when she was in her worst state. He was young but he could see today was a especially bad day for her. She was struggling to breathe, her eyes looked hollow and empty. What was that tone in her voice? Just below the surface.

"Go on now, I'll fix this" She shooed him again.

He stood up and began to walk out of the room. He turned back and looked at his mother. She mumbled something as she smiled. Tears ran down her face, Vegeta turned back around and left the tiny house they occupied.

He walked down to the meadow at the back of their house. It was a small property at the end of a quite street. Vegeta loved the meadow during the mid morning. All the animals came out to enjoy the sun. He usually chased them until his mother called him up for lunch. He wasn't old enough yet to go to school. He dreaded the thought of leaving his mother at home alone during the day. He wished he could stay with her.

Vegeta ran down to his favourite spot. A small bush stood down the back corner of the meadow. He had built himself a hiding hole, one he escaped to often. It was that day, after his mothers worst beating that the man stood right in front of Vegeta's hide out. Looking straight toward the small boy. The sun glared into the young boys eyes as they tried to focus in on the figure. He was covered in a long dark cloak. He wasn't tall, but Vegeta felt immediately afraid of him.

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and took a small step back. He was about to turn around and run back to the house. Strangers were never good news. When his father brought them home it meant an even worse night for his mother. Vegeta snarled softly as he sized up the man. What was he here for?

The man smiled and offered out his hand. Vegeta watched as the stranger looked into his eyes. His lips did not move but Vegeta heard his voice inside his head. Telling him everything was ok, that he wasn't here to hurt him.

"_Come with me boy, I will give you the power to destroy the ones you hate" _The voice chuckled in his mind.

Vegeta's eyes widened. To destroy those he hated? Could he really do that?

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Vegeta shouted.

"_Come now Vegeta, the other is waiting. We must begin" _The voice said smoothly.

Before Vegeta could even process what he had said a strong, bright light blinded his vision and he began to scream for what felt like an eternity. He grabbed at his eyes, trying to stop the pain. It felt like his whole body was on fire. No matter how tightly he closed his eyes the light still beat through his skin and shone through to his mind. As he called out for his mother it all went black.

* * *

Goku dropped to the ground and grabbed his head screaming. Bulma fell to his side after they had come out of the instant transmission. Her body hit the ground with a thud as she heard Goku's screams. She sat up and crawled over to him. He body ached from being transported like that. How in the world had Goku done that?

"Goku! Are you ok? Answer me, Goku!" She yelled grabbing her friends shoulders as he tried to cradle himself.

"Bulma... make it stop!" He whimpered.

"Make what stop Goku? Please tell me, what in the world is going on?" She pleaded.

Tears began to sting her eyes. He best friend in the whole world was in so much pain and she was powerless to help him. For all her brains she couldn't even stop this for him. After he had saved her.

Goku knelt and leant forward putting his head on the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could. The blinding light was back, he had felt this before.

"Bulma?" He whispered.

"Yes Goku?" Bulma asked back.

Good, she was still here. He hadn't been transported this time. He was still on earth. But how? After all these years. How could he have forgotten? It was so obvious now, he had known Vegeta before. They had been through something together. This was the reason they were the way they were. The power, the transformation, the tails. How could he have forgotten it? How could he have let it get this far out of control.

"It has happened before" Goku managed to get out.

"What has?" Bulma asked confused.

"This, the pain, the light. Vegeta felt it too, we both have." Goku tried to speak.

The pain was starting to subside now, it was getting less intense.

"Goku, what are you talking about?" She asked sniffing.

Her face was wet from tears, she started to calm down as Goku lifted his head and looked at her. How lucky she was to have him as her friend, as her hero.

"I have a lot to explain don't I?" He asked trying to smile.

Bulma let out a giggle, she could never resist a smile when he looked at her like that.

* * *

Vegeta's eyes flicked open. A new light shone into them. It was less intense, but it was artificial. He tried to rub his eyes trying to focus them, but he was unable to bring them up from his side. Where was he?

"Mother..." The small boy sobbed quietly.

Silence.

"Mother..." He tried again.

"I tired that too, no one is here except use" A small voice came fro Vegeta's left.

He turned his head as a blurry image start to form. A small boy, much the same age as himself was on a bed next to Vegeta. His black spiky hair stood up even though the young boy was laying down. Vegeta tried to sit up. But something was stopping him from moving. He whimpered again before the boy began to talk.

"It's ok, I cried too. This place is scary, but I'm glad you're awake now" The small boy said.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm Goku, but they keep calling me Kakarot" The boy said tears starting to form in his eyes now.

"Who was that man?" Vegeta asked.

"The man?" Goku sniffed. "You mean the one in the dark scary cloak?"

"Yeah, he was in my meadow! He talked to me but he didn't move his mouth" Vegeta said.

"He did that to me too, I don't like him" Goku said.

"What is he going to do with us?" Vegeta asked as he started to cry again.

"He is going to put that into us... He told me when you were sleeping" Goku said horror in his eyes as looked over Vegeta's laying body.

Vegeta felt his heart begin to thumb hard inside his chest. Put what inside them? He turned his head hesitantly to the other side to see what the other boy was looking at. His eyes widened as his small pupils focused.

* * *

"We were only small, the memories are a bit hazy" Goku started.

Bulma put her hand on his shoulder as he began to talk.

"I hadn't remembered until now, after I felt the light on me again. I hit my head as a young boy. I lost all my memories. It must be why we are different" Goku said as if to himself.

"Goku, what are you talking about? Is this about Vegeta's transformation, about the tails?" Bulma asked.

Goku looked up at Bulma. She knew? How could she not, Bulma was the smartest person he knew. Of course she had figured it out.

"You knew?" Goku asked.

"I only just figured it out, after spending time with him" Bulma admitted.

Her thoughts raced back to the bed, and to Vegeta. Her cheeks blushed wildly. Goku raised an eyebrow.

"_Did she just say 'spend time with'? Actually I found them together in bed..." _Goku began to think to himself.

He stopped himself, there were more important things he needed to think about for the moment. He did however, tell himself to come back to that thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I was trying to protect you" Goku said reading the tone in her voice.

"Well so you should be sorry! You can't always protect me Goku, you're just the earth's saviour aren't you? Defender of the weak! I can look after myself you know?" Bulma huffed.

Goku smiled sensing her body settle as she crossed her arms. She always relaxed after an outburst. He had learnt to let her just get it out and then she was usually pretty reasonable. They had been friends a long time and he had long since learnt to read her body language.

"I know you can" Goku said staring at her.

Bulma looked at him, his smile, his goofy face. She couldn't stay mad! Goku knew this and always played to it. Bulma unfolded her arms and turned to face him again.

"Go on..." Bulma said urging him to continue with his story.

"Right" Goku began.

* * *

The feeling was like waking up from the deepest slumber. Like nothing had happened, like no time had passed, as if maybe he had never existed before this moment. Vegeta raised his gaze. What was he doing out in the meadow? Wasn't he just with his...

"Mother..." Vegeta whispered.

He began to run back to the house, his little heart pumping as he went. It was getting dark now, hadn't it only just been morning? Vegeta reached the small house and stopped himself at the entrance to the back door. It was wide open, there wasn't a sound coming from anywhere in the house. He softly put his foot inside. He snuck down to where he had left his mother this morning. If she was still asleep he didn't want to wake her up. He stuck his head around the corner, she was still laying in the small bed. The covers were over her body.

He smiled, she was still here.

He walked into the room quietly. He sat down on the bed beside her. He put his arm on her body. She was rolled over facing away from him.

"Mother" He whispered still fearing his father was around.

Silence.

He tried shaking her slightly. She didn't move. Her body was very stiff, and very cold. Vegeta leant over, it was too dark he could see her face. He began to pull her body over toward him. It moved like the dead logs he played with in the meadow. His little eyes stared at her face in absolute horror. That image would be stained on his mind for the rest of his life.

Her head was completely caved in on one side. Her remaining eye looking up at him on absolute horror. Her mouth twisted in some kind of terrible pain. Vegeta stopped breathing as he stared at the inside of his mothers brain, it had leaked out every where, all over the bed. The image was too much for his small mind to process. His mother looked like some kind of demon there missing half a head. Vegeta felt something inside him snap, as if there was a hidden barrier planted inside his mind that was only just holding on. It was like a switch had been flicked. He felt all kinds of images of horror and pain flood his mind. His fragile mind was beginning to crack, he was unable to think of anything else expect this moment.

His mother was dead, his father had finally done what he had always scared he would do.

He heard a small creek behind him, he spun around and stood up at the speed of light. He was amazed at how quickly he reacted. There he stood looking at his father. He was dirty and drunk again. He swayed slightly with a bottle in his hand.

"Get that bitch up, I'm hungry" He spat.

Vegeta started to growl. The anger began to boil up inside. The hatred and the pain all began to morph into something he would forever have in his heart. The bastard didn't even know she was dead. He valued her life so little that he hadn't even noticed she was missing half her head when he stopped his rampage.

He lunged forward toward his drunk, murderous father. Reaching out with his small hands he jumped high and aimed for his fathers face. Pushing the unsteady man over with his speed and surprising move, Vegeta began his crazed attack. Gouging out his screaming fathers eyes, he had no time to react as Vegeta grabbed the glass bottle from his hand and began betting it into his now bloody, empty eye sockets. Arms and legs flailed as the bloody attack continued. The horrific screams and moans only spurred the young, crazy boy on more. The hatred had taking over. Like a disease it never left his body again. With a face full of rage he didn't let up until his father lay just as cold and stiff as his beloved mother.

Vegeta panted as he looked down at his fathers smashed in head. Vegeta's face was covered in blood and his eyes flashed empty as he stood up. He dropped the bottle and it smashed into a million little pieces on the floor. Vegeta didn't look back at the beastly scene behind him of his two dead parents. He just began to walk out of the small house, walking out the back door and into his meadow Vegeta kept walking. He never looked back at that house. His new tail swaying behind him as he walked calmly down the grassy hill.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	5. Part Five

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**A/N: I'm glad you are all enjoying this story. I hope it isn't hard to follow. I feel sometimes my own thoughts come out wrong on screen! **

**Anyway, as I said at the beginning this was only ever going to be a short story. In my usual fashion I love mystery, I love unanswered questions and I love cliff hangers. I just think it makes people use their own imaginations that much more. Imaginations are such a beautiful thing!  
I promised a dark A/U, and I hope I am delivering.**

**This story is almost at its end, will you end up smiling, scowling, crying or wanting to beat my head in at the end?**

**Meh... Just enjoy it ^_^**

* * *

Evil  
Part five

The sun hit the grass at Mount Paozu as the morning dew began to melt. The frost from the early morning was starting to fade as Goku stepped outside the front door. His movements were cat-like as he began moving further away from the small house. He didn't intend on telling Bulma where he was going, she wouldn't understand even if he explained it to her. She was an intelligent woman, the most bold and brilliant he knew.

Goku had to sort out Vegeta, after regaining some of his memories he had to speak with the evil man. They were connected. Goku remembered his time very vaguely on that cold, strange table Vegeta and he were tied to. What had happened to them? He had small flashes of memories, things, horrible things had happened to the two small boys. Goku's hit to the head must be the reason that he didn't remember anything. Had Vegeta known all along? Is that the reason he was evil, the reason he was so hell bent on destroying anything and everything in existence?

* * *

Vegeta pulled his head up and out of the lake water. It was cold against his skin to the point it made his heartbeat quicken and he had to take deeper breaths. This time of morning was always his favourite. The crispness of the air reminded him that everything was harsh, even the most beautiful things.

Vegeta had been evil for as long as he could remember. He had never had a choice in the matter, this eternal burning flame that could never be expelled, dampened, tamed or to be content. No matter what happened to him there was this tiny piece of him. Like a tiny voice, a tiny spot deep inside. It was dark, fearless and numb. It scared him to delve too much on it, like if he touched on it in his mind it would spread like wild fire through his body and engulf every part of him right down to the strands of hair on his head. Killing everything he was.

He never actually stopped for one second and considered the reason behind this, why he was the way he was. He had been told that he was purely heinous and beyond saving. Even Kakarot, with his pure heart and willingness to give anyone a second chance gave up on Vegeta. He was by all means a lost cause. Was he just evil to the core? Did he heart ache for destruction and chaos. Vegeta had, at one time been afraid of his transformation. Could he really be evil if he was scared of that part of him? The small dark, evil place he never retreated in to?

He was scared they would come for him, kill him like he had killed those innocent people.

"_Innocent…"_ thought Vegeta.

Could he really be that damned if he thought them as innocents? Could he really be that repulsive if he had made Bulma feel so aroused?

That morning Kakarot had shown up when he had Bulma in that bed, well, that morning had everything changed. He remembered the blinding light, the flooding memories came rushing back to his consciousness, and the pain in his head returned. He felt them all again, he had remembered that day in his meadow, the cloaked man, his dead mother, his abusive murderous father, a young Kakarot lying scared and tormented beside him and the implant the received. Their tails.

Vegeta was confused, why had he turned out to be so evil yet Kakarot had been through the same ordeal and turned out to be the hero. Why did Vegeta have the urge to kill, to plunder and destroy? To complete obliterate anything and everything? He knew now the reason Kakarot didn't transform. He had his tail removed earlier on in his life. Vegeta had thought it was strange but never really looked any deeper into the reason. It of course made perfect sense now. Kakarot knew that tail transformed them, did he also know about everything? Did Kakarot remember the whole painstaking surgery? Had he remembered it all along and still remained sane? Still remained good and pure?

Vegeta shook his head in frustration. His whole life he never really had to think about much, never had to analyse anyone other than himself. He just went through life with his miserable lot and created havoc wherever he could. He had never considered his past, why his father killed his mother in such a horrible display of brutality. He never for a second stopped to think that the moment in his meadow had changed his life off the path he was meant to live. Was he meant to be somebody else? Did somebody else decide his fate and did that mean he could have been more? He could have had more in his life. He could have been happy. He could have been good.

Vegeta looked down at his clenched fists. All that time, spent antagonising over his own actions, over his heart and his soul. Was he really the foul creature that had killed thousands of people, or had somebody made him this way? Was he really evil deep down inside?

It was at that moment that Kakarot appeared in front of him. Vegeta wasn't surprised, how could he be? Something had happened that day in the cabin, the blinding light and searing pain. It burnt through them both. How could Kakarot not seek him out? He surely had questions, or did he finally come to destroy Vegeta.

"Tell me, did you know" Was all he asked.

Vegeta looked up with a strange expression. Neither confused or baffled. More annoyed, that was such a idiotic question. Had he known? Of course not! All this time, had vegeta known? If he had known it would have been very different.

Would it had been different?

"Don't be a fool! Of course I didn't Kakarot!" Vegeta spat.

"Then why do you call me by that name? The name they gave me?" Kakarot asked.

Vegeta reached up and grabbed his mouth, the realisation swept him like a mighty wind. His pupils must have constricted, because it seemed the world become clearer to him. Yes, he called him Kakarot. Not Goku like everybody else. They had called Goku that name. Did they name Vegeta too? What was his real name? Did he have one at all?

Vegeta started to shake his head violently, what the hell was going on? Who was he? Was he even here? Vegeta dropped to his knees still clenching his head he began to yell.

"What the fuck is going on!" He kept yelling over and over again not really asking the question, more letting it flow out of his head.

A strong hand grabbed his shoulder firmly pulling him back from the brink of his maddening thoughts. Reality once again flooded him, he was back on the cold shore, an early morning breeze claimed his senses and he breathed in the clean crisp air. Yes, he was here, he was real. This was real. At this moment he was real.

Vegeta looked up and Kakarot was watching him, bent down to his eye level the taller man had a concerned looked on his face. Just like that time, in that cold, evil room.

The look in his eyes made Vegeta retreat from his touch. Kakarot had given up on him a long time ago, why was he all of a sudden trying to comfort him. What had changed? Did the man feel some kind of camaraderie toward him now? Were they all of a sudden on the same fucking team? After all the heart ache and pain, did he understand Vegeta now?

"What happened to us Vegeta?" He almost looked desperate as the words left his mouth.

Vegeta sat down and slumped between his legs. He had no idea how to piece together the imagines that overflowing his conscious mind. They were too many in number, they were so violent in nature, they were so horrible he had a hard time breathing as they flashed before his eyes. How could he make sense of them? How could he articulate them?

"It's like a raging river inside isn't it? I can't grasp them, it's like the memories are just out of my reach but I can still view them. But I'm not sure what they mean, I can't make sense of them..." Kakarot said staring up into the sky.

Well he was dealing with this much better then Vegeta was, nothing unusual there.

"Did I have a name before they called me Vegeta?" He asked his nemesis.

Kakarot looked at Vegeta and sighed.

"I don't know, I can't remember" He said rubbing his head.

Vegeta punched the ground hard, a small crater formed. He looked up at Kakarot, what to do now?

Just as the two men started to search each others expression for the answers they were so desperately seeking, the pain returned. The blinding light followed as they howled in pain. Trying to shield their eyes from the harsh light and blazing pain. Vegeta could not think on anything but the pain, how could this be happening again? What was creating such torment for them. He heard Kakarot's screams beside him. What else was there? He felt something almost scan over him, like another light... No, like a probing light. Searching him. It stopped its sweep of his body and moved over to his left. Toward Kakarot.

The pain began to subside, just as Vegeta was finally able to open his eyes he heard another loud, piercing cry from Kakarot. Vegeta's vision locked on the taller man. His head in his hands, a strong circular light surrounded him. It was yellow in colour. Vegeta looked up to see where the light was coming from.

A huge ship hovered above them. A round purple and white ship, with a black banner wrapped around the belly of it. Yellow oval shaped windows were positioned intermittently around the outside of it. Vegeta's eyes widened. Fucking Aliens! They had been abducted by god-damn aliens!

Vegeta looked back at Kakarot, he was now reaching out for Vegeta.

"Kakarot!" He yelled.

The man jumped up, before he could reach his rival he began to vanish before his eyes. Kakarot tried to reach outside the light that surrounded him but it had no effect. Vegeta cried out again but Kakarot was gone. Vegeta jumped on the spot his foe had been kneeling. Vegeta searched around and looked up. The Ship was still hovering but it seemed the jets were beginning to start up. It was about to take off.

"No! GET BACK HERE!" Vegeta screamed standing up hands clenched by his side.

It was too late, the ship began its take off back into space from the Earth's atmosphere. Vegeta clenched his fists as he watched the ship dissolve into the endless blue sky.

A fury began to erupt in him. His tail whipped furiously behind him. He was about to lose control. He couldn't explain the anger that was boiling to the surface. Wasn't Kakarot the enemy? No, not any more. He knew now. They were both meant to turn out like Vegeta, evil and destructive.

Only, Kakarot hadn't, he was special. Different.

Soft hands wrapped themselves around his waist. A small warm body pushed up against his back. Vegeta's flaming fury began to decline as the scent of Bulma filled his senses. What was she doing here? Had she seen what he had just seen?

"It's ok Vegeta! Please don't get angry, we can find him" She pleaded.

He could hear the sorrowful cries in her voice. Yes, she had seen her best friend being taken into that ship. Vegeta turned around and looked into her eyes. They were red and puffy. Her face was wet from her tears. She looked completely and utterly mournful. An instinctual movement came from him, without a single thought from Vegeta he raised a hand up to her cheek and softly caressed her. This gesture made her release a new wave of weeping. She gravitated into him and they fell to the ground together. He felt that piece inside of him, the evil place it hid became a little smaller with the blue haired woman's touch.

"Vegeta! What is happening! What happened to you and Goku?" She wailed and looked up at him.

"I... I don't know, But I will find him and kill them all!" He growled furiously.

Bulma, still sobbing got a capsule out from her jacket. Vegeta watched her as she clicked it and threw it behind her own head. She kept eye contact with Vegeta as the huge, futuristic machine was revealed behind a cloud of smoke. His eyes were drawn to it. This woman never ceased to amaze him, she truly was a genius. How could she had known they had needed this? How could she had prepared for it?

"You... You brilliant woman!" He smirked.

* * *

**A/N: One a side note, if my stories ever get deleted from I am on media miner under the same penname. **

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
